Chronique d'une défaite annoncée
by White NPG
Summary: Au grand désespoir du Guerrier de la Lumière, la troupe de Cosmos peut parfois être plus indisciplinée que celle de Chaos lui-même... En voici la preuve.


**Salut la compagnie ! Me voici ce coup-ci avec une fanfiction sur le thème de tintintin…Final Fantasy Dissidia et plus particulièrement axés sur la joyeuse troupe de Cosmos !**

**Donc le blabla habituel, les personnages et le monde de Dissidia ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, je ne fais qu'utiliser les personnages etc etc etc ~**

**J'ai essayé un maximum de rester fidèle aux personnages mais il y a sûrement quelques OOC, qui, j'espère** **ne dérangerons pas.**

**Je remercie ma bêta lectrice Ligeia1987 pour m'avoir aidé a la correction de ce one-shot ^w^/ Marchiiii !  
Ainsi que ma Simili (connue sur fanfiction sous le nom de plume : Kum) qui m'a motivée a écrire et donner quelques idées par-ci par-là. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite a tous une bonne lecture =D et n'hésiter pas à laisser votre trace en cliquant sur le piti' panneau review ^0^**

* * *

_"Cosmos, la Déesse de l'harmonie, Chaos, le Dieu de la discorde."_

_" Régnant sur deux royaumes lointains, les deux divinités avaient rassemblé des guerriers de tous horizons pour les mener dans une lutte féroce. Cosmos et Chaos étaient de force égale..." _

- Breheum, attend...pourquoi devrait-on se battre pour eux ?...

- Comment ça ?

- Ben...je veux dire, qu'est ce que ça va leur apporter ? Ils disent bien qu'ils vivent dans deux royaumes lointains, ce n'est pas comme s'ils voyaient leur face tous les jours !

- Le nabot n'a pas tort…en plus ils sont de force égale. Je ne vois pas en quoi notre aide leur serait utile ?

- ..." nabot " ?

Le jeune chevalier Oignon dégaina sa lame avant de s'approcher dangereusement du joueur de blitzball. Celui-ci se mità rire en reculant, plaçant ses mains devant lui.

Le guerrier de la lumière soupira et fit abstraction des chamailleries des deux soldats. Il continua de lire l'introduction qui flottait dans les airs. La voix off ayant été désactivé, il eu vite pris sa place.  
Il continua donc toujours aussi calmement :

_« L'on pensait que le combat serait éternel, mais…l'équilibre se brisa. Ceux qui avaient répondu à l'appel de Chaos faisaient preuve d'une puissance inépuisable. Et sous ces attaques brutales et incessantes, les guerriers de Cosmos commencèrent à tomber les uns après les autres. »_

Bruit de métal qu'on entrechoque a l'arrière. Le chevalier Oignon se battait contre Tidus qui répondit à ses coups de lame sous le regard des autres guerriers.  
Djidane qui s'était accroupie non loin, écoutant le récit du guerrier de la lumière sentit comme une douleur vive d'un seul coup. Tidus avait marché sur sa queue en évitant un coup d'épée du petit chevalier tout de rouge vêtu.  
Il se redressa d'un coup, hurlant de douleur avant de fixer d'un regard larmoyant le grand blond qui lui fit une désolée. Mais insuffisant pour le jeune blond. Il dégaina à son tour et se rua, les larmes aux yeux, vers lui.

Le chevalier de la lumière poussa un lourd soupir, le visage caché dans sa main. Il ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une équipe pareille… ?

- Tu n'as rien fait. Cosmos n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de les appeler, voilà tout.

- Cecil …?

- Sérieusement. Il suffit de voir certains d'entres nous pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres alternatives.

Il soupir avant de voir Tidus s'étaler de tout son long suite aux coups de ses deux assaillants.  
Cecil repris la parole, désignant la scène du pouce.

- Tu vois ?

- comment pourrais-je ne pas voir ça ?

- Oh je ne sais pas…en te voilant la face peut-être ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est Squall qui prit la parole, agacé par la bataille qui se livrait non loin. Main à la taille, il baissa la tête en soupirant.  
Cecil esquissa une moue de compassion face au jeune homme tandis que le Guerrier de la lumière essayait à nouveau de continuer son récit.

_« Ce conflit qui durait depuis des lustres était sur le point de se terminer au profit de Chaos. »_

Derrière lui, Djidane fit un salto arrière suivit par quelques acrobaties parfaites. Pour éviter les sorts lancer par le Chevalier Oignon, toujours aussi furibond vis-à-vis du jeune Tidus et ne faisant plus trop attention au monde qui les entouraient.  
L'une des attaques parvint soudainement sur le pauvre brun qui se plaignait quelques secondes plus tôt.  
Sa réaction ne se fit point attendre, il dégaina sa Gunblade et tira sans sourciller. Les trois guerriers évitèrent difficilement les balles.

- Oy ! Doucement ! Tu veux nous transformer en passoirs ou quoi ?

- Il a raison, t'as pas honte de tirer sur tes acolytes comme ça ?

Les deux blonds fixaient Squall, effrayés à l'idée de se prendre une nouvelle tournée de balle, sans avoir réalisé l'ampleur de leurs répliques.

Le chevalier Oignon. s'esquiva lentement, un comble pour ce pro de la rapidité, calmé par ces minutes de combat.

- Pas honte…pas honte…de tirer sur mes acolytes…?

D'un coup il leur envoya une vague de balles qu'ils essayèrent d'éviter à nouveau, paniqués à l'idée de se faire toucher par le grand brun en pétard.

- C'est vous qui osez dire ça ? Bande de guignols sans cervelle ! Hah' vous mes acolytes ? On n'a rien en commun… !

Et la rafale de balle continua un long moment, jusqu'à ce que les deux blonds de la bande se soientterrés au loin, calmant ainsi le brun qui revint s'installer tranquillement un peu a l'écart du groupe.  
Cloud à ses côtés fixait les phrases flottant dans les airs de ses yeux bleus, en silence.  
Il était d'un calme à toute épreuve, voire dans la lune par moment mais c'est ce que Squall appréciait en grande partie, au moins il pouvait être sûr d'avoir la paix en restant en sa compagnie.

Le jeune blond ferma un instant les yeux, sûrement encore en train de se torturer l'esprit par on ne sait quelle pensée. De son côté, le guerrier de la lumière et Cecil avait observé le tout et soupirèrent ensemble. Le premier prit la parole.

- Et on s'étonne pourquoi Chaos a de l'avance… ? Sérieusement. Je me retrouve avec une troupe de clowns.

- Côté clownerie, je crois que Kefka nous bat tous sur ce point…

- Bartz…tu as compris ce que je voulais dire.

Le jeune mime esquissa un sourire en voyant les deux blonds revenir dans un piteux état, essoufflés. Ils s'étalèrent en synchro côte à côte sur le sol blanc.  
Il porta alors un regard en direction de Squall qui esquissait une mine agacée qui le fit rire.  
Cecil reprit alors la parole. Prenant la place du guerrier de la lumière pour lire le texte qui flottait toujours, on ne sait comment, dans les airs. Un point qu'il éclaircirait plus tard peut-être…

_« Le monde avait été brisé et sombrait dans la confusion la plus complète. »_

- Oh, ça, ce n'est pas faux. Le monde est devenu complètement fou. Et Cosmos la première pour en avoir choisi certains !

Le guerrier de la lumière, à bout, ne put s'empêcher de lâcher cette phrase à voix haute.

Les concernés se sentirent visé mais ne répliquèrent point. Ils s'étaient déjà assez fait remarquer comme cela. Mais ils ne purent tout de même s'empêcher de chuchoter entre eux, boudeurs.  
Cecil et le guerrier de la lumière esquissèrent un sourire, Bartz, lui, ne put réprimer un rire.  
Le chevalier Oignon calmé s'était installé non loin et avait ôté son casque pour en remettre convenablement les plumes.

Firion n'avait pipé mot depuis le début, mais semblait d'accord avec les propos des plus censés du groupe. Il restait dans son coin, assis en tailleur, astiquant avec application la pointe de chacune de ses flèches.

Le guerrier de la lumière arrivait enfin au bout du texte d'introduction, qui, de base, était pourtant très court.

_« Pour ce qui est des quelques guerriers qui survécurent… »_

Un silence s'installa.  
Le guerrier de lumière se tourna alors vers ses troupes.  
Il les dévisagea un par un tout en ajoutant un commentaire pour lui même. Cecil ,à ses côtés, entendait absolument tout.

Son regard se posa dans l'ordre sur Firion, Cloud, Squall.

- Bon alors…voyons voir. J'ai un excellent maître d'armes et silencieux, parfait pour que mes tympans soient en vacances. Un épéiste talentueux, juste un peu dans la lune, mais parfait aussi pour mes tympans. Ensuite…un taciturne renfermé mais efficace au combat. Ça m'évitera de dépenser de la salive pour rien. Parfait.

Il se tourna alors vers Cecil posté à sa droite. Il esquissa un sourire avant d'ajouter.

- Pour toi, tant que tu ne passes pas du côté obscur, tout va bien.

- N'aies crainte, je sais me maîtriser. Ne me mets pas dans le même panier que certains d'entre nous.

Cette phrase arracha un léger rire au guerrier de la lumière.

Squall haussa juste un sourcil lors de la description du meneur.  
Cloud, toujours dans ses pensées, n'avait pas fait attention. Firion rangea simplement ses flèches dans son carquois, toujours aussi silencieux.

De son côté, le guerrier de la lumière, d'une mine agacée, reprit dans l'ordre suivant : Bartz, Chevalier Oignon, Djidane et Tidus…

- Un mime voyageur et fan de son chocobo qui n'hésite pas à s'éparpiller lors d'une mission pour découvrir de nouveaux endroits. Un chevalier qui part au quart de tour à chaque remarque…un singe acrobate et …une superstar… ?

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

- Comment ça singe acrobate ?

- Superstar ? Mégastar tu veux dire ! Je suis le roi du Blitzball dans mon monde !

Les deux blonds fulminèrent, montrant une nouvelle fois leur immaturité.  
Le chevalier Oignon ôtait les plumes une par une de son casque pour cacher sa colère.  
Bartz ne faisait que rire face à la réaction de chacun, pas plus dérangé que cela d'avoir été dénigré par le guerrier.

Cecil fit un coup de coude à son voisin qui lui porta un regard interrogateur, ne faisant pas attention aux plaintes qui fusaient.  
Il lui chuchota a l'oreille.

- Tu as oublié Terra…

- Ah.

Effectivement, la jeune femme était restée à l' écart, silencieuse, voir même invisible malgré sa tenue des plus voyantes. Le guerrier de la lumière la fixa un instant avant que Bartz n'ajoute son grain de sel.

- Et une combattante en orbite, on dirait même qu'elle est constamment droguée.

A ces mots, en voyant les deux blonds fulminer dans leur coin, le chevalier Oignon rager en silence et la jeune femme, il baissa d'un seul coup les bras en lançant tout haut…

- On est foutu ! Cosmos a vraiment mal choisi ses guerriers.

- Chaos a été plus intelligent, il a choisit le côté des méchants…alors forcément à côté de leur troupe classe….on casse pas des briques.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Bartz qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de lancer cette phrase en rigolant. Un lourd silence se fit.

Le guerrier de lumière se massa le visage en s'éloignant un peu, Cecil fit de même.  
Firion ne bougea pas de sa place. Terra… chevalier Oignon reprit son arme pour courser un Bartz très amusé par la situation. Quant à Djidane et Tiduss'allièrent au chevalier Oignon, n'ayant supportés la remarque du jeune mime...

La joie et la bonne humeur régnaient dans la petite troupe de Cosmos.

Quelques temps plus tard, après l'une de leur grande bataille, un nouveau message leur parvint. Signalant arrivée de nouveaux soldats.

Cloud, toujours à proximité de Squall, ne put s'empêcher de croiser les bras toujours en train de penser.  
Soudainement, il tiqua sur quelque chose, ce qui surprit, le grand brun se tenant a ses côtés.  
Il l'entendit marmonner et ne pu s'empêcher d'écouter attentivement ses réflexions personnelles.

- Voilà à qui Cosmos me faisait penser…à...Aerith… ! Mon Dieu, comment n'ai-je pas fait le lien plus tôt !

Il se massa les tempes en poussant un lourd soupir.

Squall ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé devant la réaction du blond qui semblait chercher soudainement un moyen de sortir des rangs de Cosmos.  
La raison, il la connaissait. Il avait déjà eu affaire à la fameuse Aerith dans un autre monde où il avait séjourné quelques temps plus tôt sous le nom de « Léon ». La demoiselle, bien que très gentille, était pour le moins casse-pieds.

Sa gentillesse était telle qu'elle dépassait le supportable. Tel un démon, elle poursuivait certaines personnes et le pauvre Cloud ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Sephiroth lui avait pourtant planté son Masamune en plein dans le ventre lors de leur précédente altercation…mais voila, elle continuait à vivre, le grand méchant avait raté son coup. Enfin soit… Le problème du blond maintenant était…

- Je vais rejoindre Chaos…je n'ai pas le choix… Supporter Sephiroth. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il veut en finir avec Cosmos.

Ces réflexions firent rire intérieurement Squall, même s'il n'était pas d'accord sur le fait qu'il passe du côté obscur pour une telle raison. Non.  
Soudainement, il entendit une voix au loin. Lentement, il tourna la tête et le vit. Un grand homme a la longue chevelure brune. Un sourire charmeur aux lèvres en train de converser avec une grande femme qui semblait agacée par son flot de parole. Son père…venait agrandir les rangs de Cosmos ? C'était ça les guerriers venus de loin ? Non mais ils auraient dû rester loin, oui !

La réaction du grand brun ne se fit pas attendre. Il empoigna Cloud et s'éloigna d'un coup.  
Le blond ne comprit pas la réaction de son ami, en général calme.

- Squall ?

- Je t'accompagne ! On rejoint les rangs de Chaos ! Il y a trop de personnes désagréables ici. Tu veux plus être poursuivi par ton cauchemar, moi, c'est pareil. Allons-nous en Cloud.

D'un pas pressé, il prit alors un portail, entraînant le blond avec lui. Les deux guerriers allèrent ainsi agrandir les troupes de Chaos…sous l'incompréhension de certains chevaliers de la déesse.

- Haha' ! Squall m'aime toujours autant à ce que je vois !

- Et…c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- Mon fils m'aime ! Hahaha !

Laguna fut pris d'un fou rire sous l'œil du jeune Vaan qui s'éloigna à son aise, les bras derrière la tête, pour allez faire connaissance avec le reste du groupe.  
Tidus s'était déjà rué sur sa belle, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là, heureux comme un pinçon.

Au bout d'un moment, la dénommée Lighting eu vite fait de tirer dans les pattes de Laguna, qui continuait de rire comme un imbécile heureux. Vaan ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur la taille du chevalier Oignon qui encore une fois dégaina. Il détala comme un lapin.

Le guerrier de la lumière observait, silencieux. Lentement il se tourna, dos à tout ça et se passa la main sur le visage.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'horrible rire de poulet moqueur de Kefka en tête en voyant cette bande d'incapables… ?

Cecil vint se poser à ses côtés et chuchota à son égard.

- Si tu veux, on va rejoindre Chaos… ?

- Crois moi…ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque…

- Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche alors… ?

- C'est une bonne question…

Une explosion se fit au loin. Le hurlement de rage du chevalier Oignon se fit entendre, tout comme les cris des autres guerriers qui se faisaient attaquer dans la foulée.  
Le guerrier de la lumière poussa une énième fois un lourd soupir et lança, le moral au plus bas un…

- Une très bonne question….

Et c'est avec une troupe joyeuse que le guerrier de la lumière continua ses longs combats dans les divers échiquiers des mondes, combattant la troupe disciplinée – en apparence – de Chaos…


End file.
